Roar Leoness!
by VictoriaTheDeathGod
Summary: Jenna Faye and her Steel Storm Leoness are going on a class trip to Bey-City, where they will sight-see, battle and get a guided tour of the WBBA HQ. Kyoya Tategami is less than pleased after Benkei sucks him into the whole 'meeting a bunch of strangers and being nice to them for a week' thing. What will happen when the two lion tamers meet? Will they hit it off or hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is VictoriaTheDeathGod signing on, I have so many stories to update its madness, but I was struck with the desire to write a story like this one so here I begin. It's going to be an eventual Kyoya x OC with the POV switching back and forth. Here is the main OC's Data (when I say Main OC it means there is more than one OC that will be introduced but this is the only one I'm making a bio for)**

**Name: Jenna Faye**

**Nicknames: Stormer and Cyclone**

**Appearance: Long dirty-blonde hair pulled back from her face in a slightly spiky pony-tail, Eyes the colour of a thundercloud, lightly tan skin, she's about 5'4 and her weight averages between ninety and a hundred pounds.**

**Wardrobe/clothes: She usually wears a pair of worn, faded blue jeans, a black belt with a holster for her Beyblade attached, a greyish blue tank top, her launcher strapped to her left forearm, she often wears a lion-fang pendant around her neck, and she wears black Nike shoes.**

**Personality: She's very steadfast in her beliefs and her determination. She is loyal to who and what she cares about, though it takes a lot for her to trust someone. If the situation requires it, she can be quite aggressive, like if she's looking out for someone or in a battle. She tends to over-analyze people but she, for the most part, doesn't openly judge or penalize anyone unless there is a solid reason behind it or it's from a joking perspective.**

**Beyblade: Steel Storm Leoness**

**Special Moves: Steel Claw Slasher, Typhoon, Steer the Storm, the Beyblade also responds to phrases such as 'push it back' and 'repel it' and more attacks are going to be learned later.**

**Beyspirit: A stormy blue lioness with silver glowing eyes that stands at Jenna's shoulder.**

**Beyblade Personality: She's protective of her blader, an aggressive battler, and highly opportunistic, just like a proper predator would be like in the wild, Leoness also tends to veiw Jenna as her 'cub' and often poses as a motherly figure (Leoness is a female version of Leone so it makes sense that 'it' is a 'she')**

**Bio-Hello, I'm Jenna Faye, also known as Stormer or Cyclone. I'm thirteen, turning fourteen on May 16th, if you need to know. Some people think I have issues because I'd rather spend the day battling with my friends than do things like shopping and other stereotypical girl things. Speaking of battling, Mrs. Crowther, my home room teacher, is taking the class (myself included) for a weeklong trip to Bey City to celebrate us going to highschool. According to the planner she passed out, we'll be going to the WBBA building along with a bunch of other places like Bey-Stadium. We also get to meet a group of Blader's that are some of the best worldwide, the day plan doesn't specify who. Anyways, I have to get going, I have packing to do as we leave tomorrow.**

**And with those words from Jenna, here is the first chapter from her POV. Leoness is like a solid apparition in battle and out of battle, because there will probably be a scene or two that involves the Beyspirit and Jenna physically interacting IE Jenna patting Leoness or Leoness rubbing up against Jenna. **

Chapter 1

I pull my black wheelie bag from my closet and put it in the center of my relatively large room, unzip it and take out my book bag. "What should I pack?" I ask out loud.

_Amused bright greens spiral 'clothes' _

I shoot the Beyspirit a highly unimpressed look of 'no duh' and begin to put together a wardrobe of my usual outfits, "I was talking to myself you know?"

_Muted contented yellows tinged with oranges 'Whatever'_

I huff and pull my dresser open, neatly going about my packing, "When I'm done packing, do you want to go see if Roxanne feels like having a battle?"

_A gentle swirl of interested greens mixed with slightly aggressive pinks, 'that would be nice'_

I chortled at the stormy blue Leoness, "Alright then Leoness, are we going for the 'wait and attack from behind' sort of strategy or an all out 'survival of the fittest' thing? "

_Jagged spires of aggressive reds, a starburst of eager greens and cracks of bright white, 'survival of the fittest, a wild beast never holds back in the hunt'_

"Yeah that makes sense" I agree, "Roxanne's always a challenge, so no holding back!"

Leoness roars, _a rueful tempest of blood-red buffering calm shores, a maelström of harsh steely silvers and determined greens, 'no holding_ _back!_'

At that I openly laugh, "GOOD GOD JENNA!" Carly screams from her room, "I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

I shoot the wall between my sister and I a dirty look, "Deciding what to wear on the trip isn't 'work'" I snap just loud enough for her to hear.

"SHUT UP!"

I chuckle under my breath, "I'm done packing away the clothes" I muse, "what else do I need to pack?"

_A warm breeze of pale pinks and nurturing streaks of aquamarine, 'toiletries'_

"Thanks Loeness for reminding me" I scramble to my feet and into the bathroom my sister and I share. I pick up my basket of toiletries and take them back to my room. I put my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothpaste, toothbrush and mouthwash in separate zip-lock bags and put them in the front compartment of my suitcase with my hair-brush and hair elastic. "I can't think of anything else, so lets go"

_A harsh whirlwind of fiery reds and cold metallic silvers meld into a tornado of passionate fuchsia 'lets'_

**AN: That was the first chapter, I know that it is short, it was more of a prelude than a chapter wasn't it? Anyways the battle scene will be in the next chapter. I would like to give thanks to Zephyrus Genesis for letting me use her original idea of the colour/emotion, she is an amazing writer and she also does art to go with her stories, she has them posted on Deviantart, look her up, I can promise you wont regret it for a second. I needed too cut the ending off sooner or later to set up the scene in the next chapter, which will be not only a big clash between Jenna and one of her friends in a battle, but will also show off Jenna's adaptability and knowledge of her own strengths and weaknesses. With that, this is VictoriaTheDeathGod signing off until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is going to be the second chapter of my Kyoya x OC love story. This will be one of the bigger chapters as it will contain a battle and the aftermath along with a POV switch: Jenna to Kyoya then back to Jenna's. I need to have a list of nicknames for Kyoya for later chapters, I would like you to please leave me some suggestions, I was thinking along the lines of 'Kyo' or 'Yoya'. I have one requirement, no mushy, lovey-dovey, puppies and kittens, rainbows and lollipops of nicknames. I have two reasons for this: I can't see Jenna calling anyone remotely of the sort, she'll give you a nickname but it will not be something a three-year old would name a teddy bear and I know that Kyoya just wouldn't put up with being called something like 'My Sweet Little Honey-Boo-Boo~', the occasional 'Love' or 'Buddy' he'd probably be okay with but if it was too frilly he would simply get fed up with it and leave. Anyways the chapter starts in the middle of a Bey-Battle in a park stadium, so here we go!**

Chapter 2

"Leoness: Steel Claw Slasher!"

_A vicious maelström of reds blending with cold glints of silver 'Tear it apart!'_

Leoness roars and leaped at Roxanne's Toxic Viper, steely claws fully extending "Stand your ground Viper!"

The Beys clash forcefully with a loud 'boom' reverberating through the air around them, the explosion shook the entire stadium. When the smoke cleared, the two Beyblades were in a shoving match, grinding against each other in a shower of sparks. "Leoness special move: Steer the Storm!"

_Fierce greens meld with furious magenta 'Summon the lightning from the sky, we'll have them quaking in their boots!'_

Leoness pulls away from the fray with a roar and the sky above us darkens to a violent purplish blue, the same colour as my eyes. Thunder rumbles and lightning cracks through the air, illuminating Leoness's facebolt, in the lighting it looked sinister. The winds around us begin to gust coldly, if I wasn't used to it I'd be shaking in terror, which was what Roxanne was doing on her side of the stadium. The clouds rip open and it downpours, it was freezing against my skin, but I spent hours laying in a tub of ice to build up my tolerance to cold for this very reason.

A cyclone rips through the stadium, picking up Toxic Viper and throwing it around in a flurry of vicious gale force wind. "Viper: Toxic Fang!"

"Shoot! Leoness counter maneuver!"

Another explosion rocks the in-ground dome

_Bold colours fade to a thick mucky mess of agonized browns and washed out greys 'Oh, ow'_

"Leoness are you alright?"

_Bruised blue, a strangled whitewash of greys and an underlying wave of red-hot rage, 'I'm fine!'_

"Okay lets bring in the big guns" I decide, recalling how strong Leoness's most recently learned special move is "Typhoon!"

_Jagged pillars of black smeared with dark reds, all traces of dull grey gone 'Let the winds run wild!'_

The wind immediately picks up, swirling in aggressive silver streaks through the air, coming to meet in the middle of the stadium and there it intensifies into a real 100 knot super-storm with lightning dying the silver clouds a florescent white. Leoness rears back on her hind paws, a gutteral snarl ripping from low in her throat as the typhoon tears it's way towards a faltering Toxic Viper. The gale sucks the serpentine Bey into it's vice, and that is one hold no opponent has been able to withstand, even Mrs. Crowther's Flash-Freeze Heron couldn't make it out of the eye of the storm. Sure enough when the winds died down to mild breezes, Leoness was the only one spinning.

_Bright greens and joyous yellows 'We did it!'_

I hold out my hand and the Bey returns to it "you did great Leoness" I raise my voice to be heard where Roxanne was picking up her defeated Toxic Viper, "You did pretty good too Roxanne, you pushed me to use Leoness's strongest move to date and that is no easy feat" I congratulate the other blader "you may not have won but it was still a great training experience"

"Yeah" Roxanne agreed, "Viper and I had fun during the battle, and now we know what we need to work on" She looks at the Bey in her hand, "we'll have to train harder and one day, we'll beat you and your Leoness!"

I smile at her, Leoness's Beyspirit rubbed her head against my shoulder, rumbling a low purr as I reach up to scratch her under her chin. "You work on that but don't expect us to roll over for you, Leoness and I are going nowhere but up in our training" With that I take a good look at the minor damage our battle had caused, leaves and small branches had been torn from trees and thrown over the partially flooded lawn and the clouds were yet to return to their fluffy white, "We'll have to be more careful Leoness, we don't want to have a pedestrian hurt by our moves"

_Bright colours darken to regretful violets and blues 'That wouldn't be good'_

I sigh softly at the Bey's clear emotional distress "No one was hurt this time, and we should practice some self-control anyways, it'll be good for us"

_A tempest of yellows and greens, the darker colours bluring into hopeful pastels 'I will try to contain myself a bit more in a battle'_

"Good" I praise "anyways Roxanne are you excited for tomorrow?"

"You bet I am! What about you?"

"I'm pretty pumped about it" Leoness roars loudly in my ear "oh sorry _we're _pretty pumped about it" I correct, completely ignoring the dull ringing pounding through my head "I've finished packing everything we're going to need on the trip"

"Cool, I have to put together a few more things, but then I'll be done. Hey, you wanna go for ice-cream later?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the cafe around six alright?"

"Sounds good to me, see you later"

"Bye" I turn on my heel and walk off, headed home for dinner, it was about five now, which gave me plenty of time to eat with my folks and double check my packing to make sure I didn't forget anything.

***POV switch to Kyoya's at the WBBA HQ getting the 'we're having guests visit so be on your best behavior' spiel***

I huff sharply "Why am I here again?" I snap at Benkei, who was completely estatic with the situation.

"You're here because a school group is coming to visit the WBBA and it's top Bladers" Ryo explained, "and you're going to be here to greet them along with everyone else"

"I don't want to be here so you can count me out" I turn my back to leave

"Hey Kyoya if you stay to greet them when they get here I'll battle you when they leave at the end of the week" Gingka offered, I've been itching to battle him after my most recent training endeavor ended and he knew it too.

_A warm current of air, 'It's only a week, how bad could it be?' _

I sigh at the familiar feeling of Leone in my subconscious, "Fine" I half-snarl, attempting to evade Benkei's crushing hug and failing miserably. A harsh growl ripped through my throat "Put. Me. Down. Now" it was taking every ounce of my willpower to keep myself from biting the overweight Blader and blowing out of here in like a tornado.

***POV switch back to Jenna's at the ice cream parlor***

I let a soft contented 'mmmm' pass my lips as I eat a small spoonful of the home-made cookie dough ice-cream I was extremely fond of. I'd bought Leoness a large vanilla ice-cream in a waffle bowl, and Roxanne had gotten herself a mint-chipped fudge in a cone. "Hey Jenna?"

I swallow "Yes?"

"Why is Leoness a solid being when Viper isn't?"

I think for a second, using a bite of ice-cream as an excuse not to answer right away. "I think it may have something to do with the way Vipers' built. Leoness was designed by my father to not only be a form of defence, but a companion for me, Viper is a poison type Bey right?"

"Yes..."

"Leoness is a dual type, steel and storm" I pause to take another spoonful of my frozen treat "It might also have to do with how much training you two do together" I watch Leoness take a bite of her own desert and lick the extra from her whiskers before repeating the process. "Leoness and I are almost constantly pushing ourselves to get stronger, how much training have you done this weekend?"

"Well we had a battle with Steven and then one with you..."

"So about an hour? Leoness and I were out all day yesterday working on her attacks and speed, only going home to get something to drink and grab a couple of granola bars" I take another taste of my snack and let it melt in my mouth. "It could also be Viper's Beyspirit, Leoness is relatively large and Viper's even bigger so his creators might've decided that he was to big to be out and about like Leoness is, which is more than likely the case"

"That makes a lot of sense, thanks Jenna"

"Anytime" I respond casually, savoring the ice-cream I'd favored all my life, sooner than I liked my dish was empty and it was time for me to go, if I was going to make it home before my seven-thirty pre-curfew check in. My actual curfew was eight-thirty but mom was a worrier and I knew that my little visits home, however brief, helped calm her anxieties about me being out and about by myself. "I have to get going, my mom'll start to worry if I don't check in home soon, it was nice chatting and I hope you have a goodnight's rest. I'll see you tomorrow?" I needed to go to bed earlier than my usual 'I'll go to sleep when I have nothing else better to do' bedtime and go to sleep around ten, as compaired to my rather abnormal sleeping pattern, it was going to be a challenge as I usualy go to sleep about midnight and into the early hours of the morning.

I stand and Roxanne smiles at me, which as rare as it is, I return "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." I walk from the cafe and down the street, 'homewards ho' I think to myself in a bemused way.

**AN: This is not the end of the chapter! It's just here to let you know there's a timeskip, roughly two hours when Jenna's just getting home for her acual curfew.**

I sigh walking through the front door "Mom I'm home for the night!" I shout, not tecnically yelling but loud enough that you could hear me in Mom's study. I go through my normal nightly routine minus the can of Pepsi and the bowl of jelly beans, I had to get to sleep, eating a boatload of shugar and caffine wouldn't help me in the slightest.

Once I'd finnished getting into my tank top and sweat pants that I slept in I crawled into bed and stared up at the white ceiling of my bedroom. Just barely stifling a yawn, I turn out my bedside lamp and the only things that shine in the dark are Leoness's livid yellow eyes and the moonlight streaming through my curtain, I'd jogged all over instead of my normal steady kilometere walk, I estamate that I'd jogged at least twice my norm which was great as it wore off a lot of energy that would keep me up.

Leoness sprang herself up onto my bed and settled herself so her head rested on my left shoulder as I was lying on my right

_A warm wash of comforting toned down greens and yellows 'It is getting late, you need your rest, go to sleep' _

I yawn again, rolling over I wrap my arms around Leoness and bury my face in her chest, "Okay Leoness, goodnight" I close my eyes and the haze of sleep soon wiped my mind blank.

**AN: This is the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, I've been busy with stuff for school so I haven't been able to sit down and get into my writing 'zone'. Anyways, I will see you next chapter when I write it, and don't forget: nickname for Kyoya.**


End file.
